


Звонок

by Kfafa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfafa/pseuds/Kfafa
Summary: Однажды, когда весь день идет наперекосяк, Санса получает послание из прошлого.В такой же дерьмовый день в квартире Сандора раздается странный телефонный звонок.=====Разница в возрасте у героев - 8 лет.





	1. Ищу друга.

  
Выбежав за ворота университета, Санса в который раз за сегодняшний день убедилась, что чем-то прогневила богов. Началось всё с того, что утром она захлопнула дверь, оставив ключи от дома внутри квартиры. Второй набор ключей находился у Миранды, её соседки по квартире. Проблемой было то, что Ранда только сегодня должна была вернуться из Долины, куда ездила на выходные к родителям. С другой стороны, к тому времени, как закончатся пары в университете, самолёт Ранды как раз приземлится. Значит, Сансе предстоит всего лишь каких-нибудь полтора часа поболтаться под дверью. Можно будет забежать в кафешку недалеко от дома и скоротать время там.

На паре по психологии выяснилось, что конспект Сансы почти полностью изгрызен Леди, её собакой, и теперь ей придётся копировать всё у однокурсников. Всё бы ничего, но это именно Санса была тем человеком, у которого вся группа обычно списывала конспекты. На обеде выяснилось, что любимые лимонные пирожные закончились прямо перед носом Сансы, и ей пришлось довольствоваться булочкой с изюмом. А вишенкой на торте стал выход на улицу, когда прямо за воротами у её рюкзака оторвалась лямка, и он, слетев с плеча, плюхнулся прямо в лужу, оставшуюся после утреннего дождя. Матерчатый рюкзак моментально вобрал в себя почти всю воду из лужи, и теперь по его содержимому растекались развесёлые мокрые пятна.

Санса мысленно послала старым и новым богам просьбу о том, чтобы это стало последним её злоключением на сегодня, но боги, похоже, не нарезвились вдоволь, поскольку именно в этот момент за шиворот Сансе начал капать совсем не по-весеннему премерзкий дождь. Стоит ли говорить, что её зонтик покоился на тумбочке у входной двери прямо рядом с ключами от квартиры. Тихо взвыв, Санса повертела головой и ринулась в первое попавшееся на глаза укрытие — красную телефонную будку. По крайней мере, до будки ей удалось добежать без лишних приключений — она не сломала ни одного каблука и не упала лицом на асфальт.

Отдышавшись, Санса оперлась спиной на стеклянную стенку и огляделась. Будка словно потерялась во времени — таких уличных телефонов-автоматов в столице становилось всё меньше, при нынешних технологиях только законченные ретрограды пользовались стационарными аппаратами. А современные дети даже понятия не имели, как пользоваться дисковыми телефонами. Этот, правда, был уже кнопочным. Стенки будки были обклеены ободранными объявлениями об аренде квартир, потерянных собаках и продаже старых холодильников самовывозом. Санса стала читать оставшиеся письмена на уцелевших клочках бумаги, ощущая себя исследователем, попавшим в пещеру первых людей и изучающим их наскальную живопись.

Внезапно взгляд её наткнулся на номер телефона, выведенный детской рукой фломастером прямо на стенке. Часть текста над номером была залеплена совсем свежим объявлением. Сансе стало любопытно, что за ребёнок и с какой целью оставил здесь номер телефона. Она поскребла ногтем бумагу, и та с лёгкостью отошла от окрашенного корпуса будки. Затаив дыхание, она прочла послание.

_«Ищу друга. Позвоните мне, пожалуйста: 555-77-271. Сандор»._

Сердце девушки бешено заколотилось. Где-то здесь, в огромном городе живёт мальчик по имени Сандор, которому очевидно не с кем дружить! Сама она росла с сестрой, купаясь в родительской любви и не зная ни в чём отказа, но ведь не все семьи в Вестеросе похожи на их! Ведь живут на свете дети без одного или даже обоих родителей, живут дети в семьях, где не каждый день могут позволить себе мясо на ужин, где младшие донашивают вещи старших, и так несколько поколений… Есть семьи, где отец выпивает и бьёт мать… Возможно, этот мальчик именно из такой семьи?

Санса достала из кармана мобильный, который приветливо мигнул ей сообщением о том, что заряд батареи подходит к концу, и погас. Что ж, сегодня следовало ожидать и этого. Она порылась в кошельке, выудила оттуда двадцатипятицентовик, который подходил к уличным телефонам-автоматам, и замерла на мгновение. Что если к телефону подойдёт как раз такой пьющий отец? Может статься, у мальчика будут проблемы из-за её звонка? Но ведь она может назваться его школьной подругой, или что-то в этом роде… да и в такое время взрослые должны быть на работе… Пока Санса рассуждала таким образом, её палец уже нажимал «пятёрку».

Набрав номер, она услышала бесконечно длинные гудки вызова. Два… три… четыре… Глупая затея, мальчик тоже может находиться ещё в школе. Или во дворе с друзьями… Хотя какие друзья? Были бы у него друзья, он не решился бы на такое отчаянное послание. Неожиданно на том конце провода что-то клацнуло, и в трубке раздался низкий мужской голос.

— Алло?

Санса растерялась. Отец мальчика, не иначе. Во всяком случае, бросать сейчас трубку было бы просто невежливо. Она собрала остатки самообладания и решилась заговорить.

— Добрый день! Могу я поговорить с Сандором?

Мужчина на том конце помолчал несколько секунд.

— А кто его спрашивает?

Дыхание Сансы, наконец, успокоилось. Человек говорил слегка настороженно, что было естественным с его стороны, но не изрыгал проклятия и не сыпал ругательствами.

— Я… просто знакомая. Он… он дома?

— Знакомая Сандора? — Мужчина был явно удивлён. — Как же вас зовут, _просто знакомая_?

— Санса, — честно ответила девушка.

В трубке отчётливо послышалось фырканье.

— Не думаю, что у Сандора есть знакомые с таким именем.

— Возможно, вы не знаете всех его знакомых?

— О, я знаю _всех_ , можете мне поверить. Так кто же вы? И зачем вам Сандор? Только не врите, что вы какая-нибудь его подружка, я чую ложь.

Санса шумно выдохнула. В конце концов, что она теряет? Может, ей удастся разговорить этого мужчину, и она узнает, что происходит с его сыном? Вдруг он и сам не знает, что творится в душе мальчика?

— На самом деле, никакая я не знакомая, — призналась она.

— Это я знаю, — отрезал мужчина.

— Просто он оставил свой номер в одной телефонной будке, написал, что ищет друга. Мне показалось, что ему одиноко. Вот я и подумала, что могла бы помочь…

В трубке повисла оглушительная тишина.

— Алло! Вы меня слышите? Вы здесь?

Мужчина на том конце прокашлялся.

— Повторите, пожалуйста, что вы сказали. Я не уверен, что правильно расслышал.

— Ваш сын, Сандор. Он оставил свой номер… и я подумала… С ним все в порядке? Вам не кажется, что ему нужна помощь?

— Мой…? Помощь… нет-нет, он в порядке… я уверен.

Звучало, однако, не очень уверенно.

— Я, конечно, не профессионал, но… вы не думали, что он не обо всём может вам рассказать? Просто иногда постороннему человеку легче выговориться… Ведь не зря он оставил свой номер, мальчик не чувствует себя счастливым; может, у него проблемы с одноклассниками…

Мужчина на том конце провода пробормотал _«Этого просто не может быть»._ Санса запнулась.

— Простите?

Он снова прочистил горло.

— Это какая-то ошибка, леди. Всего доброго.

— Подождите! — Санса лихорадочно соображала, что такого она должна сказать этому человеку, чтобы он дал ей поговорить с Сандором, или хотя бы сам с ней поговорил. — Не вешайте, пожалуйста, трубку.

— Послушайте, у меня было ночное дежурство, и меньше всего на свете…

— Запишите мой номер! — перебила его Санса.

— Что?!

— Я оставлю вам свой телефон, — твёрдо повторила она. — Если вы всё же решите, что Сандор может со мной поговорить, или вам самому… я не знаю… В общем, позвоните мне.

Санса продиктовала ему свой номер, даже не надеясь на то, что он его записал.


	2. 2. Элементарная вежливость

  
Сандор тупо уставился на стенку в прихожей, всё ещё держа руку на рычажке домашнего телефона. На столике перед ним лежал клочок бумаги, где он записал телефон, который ему наспех продиктовала эта девушка. Санса. Зачем он вообще его записал? Он ведь не собирался ей звонить. Он вообще не собирался кому-либо звонить. Просто она сказала «Запишите!», и он записал.

Весь оставшийся день Сандор размышлял об этом странном звонке из прошлого. Двадцать три года. Двадцать три гребаных года и пять месяцев он ждал этого звонка. Он помнил тот день как сейчас — семнадцатое октября 986 года. Сандор выбежал из школы в такой же промозглый дождливый день как сегодня и бежал по улицам, пока ботинки не промокли насквозь, а дождь не припустил так, что мальчик не нашел ничего лучше, чем спрятаться в телефонной будке. Забежав внутрь и захлопнув дверь будки с такой силой, что чуть не посыпались стекла, Сандор откинулся назад и сполз по холодной стенке вниз. По щекам потекли долго сдерживаемые слёзы.

— Не будь тряпкой! — коротко приказал отец, когда Сандор впервые увидел своё лицо ещё в больнице. — Мужчины не плачут.

И Сандор не плакал. Все свои слёзы он оставил в том камине, куда старший брат Григор уткнул его лицом в отместку за то, что Сандор взял без спроса его игрушку — деревянного солдатика. За два летних месяца, что Сандор находился в больнице, отец навестил его считаные разы. Он не плакал, когда вернулся домой и увидел победоносную ухмылку Григора. Не плакал, когда вернувшись в сентябре в школу, встретил настороженные взгляды одноклассников и полные жалости — учителей.

Но сегодня его соседка по парте Дени — тихая девочка, жившая по соседству, с которой они выросли вместе, собрала свои вещи и пересела к Арису Окхарту. После первого урока она всё же подошла к нему и разглядывая носки туфель тихо произнесла:

— Прости, Сандор… Я просто _тебя боюсь_.

Сердце сжало раскалёнными щипцами. Ему хотелось крикнуть, что он тот же мальчик, с которым она лазала по деревьям, спасая кошек, который учил её стрелять из рогатки, защищал от нападок её брата… Его не нужно жалеть и не нужно бояться, это всего лишь шрам, а он — всё тот же Сандор Клиган, которым был до каникул! Но, открыв рот, он почувствовал, как к горлу подступает комок, и опрометью выбежал из школы прямо в дождь.

Сидя на полу телефонной будки и вздрагивая от рыданий, Сандор посмотрел на затянутое грозовыми тучами небо. Где-то там, наверху, сидели боги, которые должны были защищать его. Он слышал это с самого раннего детства: боги добры и справедливы! Но сначала они забрали у него маму — она умерла, рожая его сестру. Через несколько месяцев его младшая сестренка уснула и не проснулась. «Смерть в колыбели», — сочувственно покачали головой соседи. И Сандор остался наедине с отцом и злобным старшим братом. Отец тихо спивался, а Григор рос, стремительно превращаясь в монстра, и закончилось это в камине в комнате Сандора. Опасаясь за будущее старшего сына и репутацию семьи, их отец скрыл, что произошло на самом деле, рассказав всем, что ночник над кроватью Сандора закоротило, что привело к пожару в его комнате. «Так будет лучше для всех нас», — пояснил он в ответ на немой вопрос Сандора.

Лучше не стало. Через несколько лет отец выпал из окна. В полицейском протоколе писалось, что он в пьяном состоянии пытался согнать голубей, поселившихся над окном в гостиной. Все в округе знали о его проблемах с алкоголем, а потому дело закрыли с такой же скоростью, с какой отец Сандора летел из окна на булыжную мостовую Блошиного Конца.

Брата определили в кадетский корпус, откуда он успешно бежал через два года. А еще через несколько лет Григор Клиган был найден в сточной канаве недалеко от столицы. Врачи даже не стали разбирать из чего состоял набор психотропных веществ, которые были найдены в его крови. Сандор же после гибели отца попал в сиротский приют «Тихий остров», где находился до совершеннолетия, после чего поступил в полицейскую академию и вернулся в столицу уже детективом, в старую отцовскую квартиру.

Но всё это произошло гораздо позже. А тогда, семнадцатого октября 986 года, восьмилетний Сандор убеждал себя в том, что никаких богов не существует. Нет никакой милосердной Матери, никакого справедливого Отца, никакой мудрой Старицы… Нет ни любящей Девы, ни защищающего Воина, ни трудолюбивого Кузнеца. Есть один Неведомый, забравший у Сандора маму и сестру, а потом и отвернувший от него друзей.

Если бы на свете был человек, который мог бы принять его таким, какой он есть, которому было бы наплевать на его изувеченное лицо, с кем Сандор мог бы делиться радостями и бедами, кому он мог бы рассказать, что ему снится; человек, который просто не отворачивался бы от него… Если бы боги послали ему настоящего друга! Но боги были глухи, либо же их вообще не существовало.

Сандор утёр рукавом нос, оглядел телефонную будку, и заметил объявления, расклеенные на стеклах. «Потерялась собака…», «Сниму квартиру…», «Продаётся гараж…». Боги его не услышат, но люди могут. Он достал из портфеля фломастер и написал своё объявление на стенке будки.

***

— С тобой все в порядке? Ты сегодня какой-то не такой…

Голос Джендри выдернул его из размышлений. Сандор смерил взглядом напарника.

— Можно подумать, обычно я «такой»! — фыркнул он.

— Обычно ты ругаешься с самого утра. А сегодня задумчивый. Что-то случилось?

К своему удивлению, компанию молодого напарника он находил… приятной? Хотя нет, этого слова не было в словаре Сандора. Достаточно было того, что он не находил её неприятной, что само по себе было для него новым. Нелюдимый, циничный, жёсткий Сандор Клиган плохо сходился с людьми. Была б его воля, он предпочёл бы работать в одиночку. Но за неимением выбора, ему приходилось мириться с бесконечной вереницей напарников, которые рано или поздно отказывались от сотрудничества. Джендри был другим. Несмотря на свой относительно юный возраст, в нём была какая-то житейская мудрость. Почему-то он умел с лёгкостью находить ответы там, где опытный детектив Клиган безуспешно ломал голову. Ещё он был патологически честным и никогда не лез в душу. В общем и целом, этот парень имел все шансы задержаться рядом с Сандором намного дольше остальных.

— А ты в бильярд играешь? — неожиданно даже для самого себя спросил Сандор.

В бильярдной сегодня было малолюдно. В углу музыкальный автомат, подмигивая цветными кнопками, восклицал нестройным хором: _«Кто, ко всем чертям, такая Элис?»_ [1], лампы над столами мягко окутывали жёлтым светом повидавшее виды сукно, звук катящихся шаров и их лёгкий стук действовали почти завораживающе.

— Как это — двадцать три года?

Джендри оторопело смотрел на него, отложив кий.

— Значит, двадцать три года назад ты оставил свой номер телефона в будке, а сегодня тебе по этому поводу позвонила женщина?

— Почти двадцать четыре, — уточнил Сандор. — В октябре. — Белый шар со звонким шелестом пересёк стол и, цокнув о «восьмёрку», загнал её в лузу.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, Крис Норман в музыкальном автомате посетовал:

_«Двадцать четыре года я ждал своего шанса…»_ [2]

— Невероятно… — синие глаза Джендри выражали абсолютное восхищение происходящим. По его виду можно было предположить, что он сейчас слушает самую захватывающую историю в его жизни. Куда там «Легендам и мифам древней Валирии»!

Сандор отхлебнул ещё пива и оценил ситуацию на столе. Джендри безбожно проигрывал, но это было неважно. Сейчас ему в кои-то веки нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить, а за бильярдным столом вроде как нет необходимости смотреть на собеседника. Как будто говоришь сам с собой. Так легче.

— Хрен знает… это странно. Спустя столько лет… Тогда мне это было необходимо.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас-то зачем? Сейчас у меня всё есть: дом, работа, собака…

— Но тебе позвонила женщина.

— Что это меняет?

Джендри приложился к своей бутылке и медленно пил, поглядывая на напарника сквозь стеклянное донышко. Сандор мысленно фыркнул. Можно подумать, этот мальчишка что-то о нём знает!

— Позвони ей, — безапелляционно постановил Джендри, покончив с пивом.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Чтоб не переживала зря.

— С чего ты взял, что она переживает?

— По-моему, это очевидно: она зашла в телефонную будку, увидела там сообщение отчаявшегося ребёнка и бросилась ему на помощь. Это говорит о том, что у неё доброе сердце. Как минимум. И прямо сейчас, я уверен, она волнуется о том самом мальчике Сандоре. Поэтому будет правильным, если ты позвонишь ей и всё объяснишь. Элементарная вежливость.

С этим было трудно поспорить. Положа руку на сердце, в глубине души — где-то очень глубоко, — Сандор был тронут этой неожиданной заботой незнакомой женщины. Точнее, девушки. Он мог бы сказать наверняка, что голос принадлежал молодой девушке. Тем меньше он собирался ей перезванивать.

— Ты искал друга, а она была готова им стать — не задумываясь, без каких-либо условий! — продолжал гнуть своё Джендри. — Она заслуживает хотя бы объяснения.

***

Из бильярдной пришлось взять такси — сам Сандор был не в состоянии сесть за руль. Дома его встретил Неведомый — чёрная овчарка, бывшая единственным живым существом, которое Сандор был готов впустить в свою жизнь. Убедившись, что хозяин жив и здоров, Неведомый вернулся в спальню и улёгся на своей подстилке под окном. Сандор несколько минут прожигал взглядом обрывок бумаги, оставленный им днём на тумбочке. Как будто от этого бумага исчезнет, или написанный на ней номер сотрётся сам по себе. «Smokie» в голове настойчиво напоминали о двадцати четырёх годах. Да к чёрту! Надо позвонить этой Сансе, всё объяснить и забыть об этом. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Элементарная вежливость, и только.

Долго ждать не пришлось, она ответила сразу же. Похоже, Джендри был прав — волнуется.

— Санса?

Девушка определённо узнала его голос.

— Вы всё-таки позвонили! — И, кажется, даже обрадовалась.

Он устало провёл рукой по волосам, не имея представления, что теперь ей сказать.

— Ну… позвонил, да. — Сандор попытался устроиться на тумбочке, но она предательски скрипнула и накренилась под его весом, и он чуть было не свалился на пол. — Сто-ять! Чёрт, который час? Поздно, наверное… извините…

— Вы… пьяны? — догадалась она.

— Я? Не пьян, нет. Ну… выпил. — Сандор устало облокотился на стену.

— И часто это у вас?

— Я не алкоголик, если вы об этом, — запальчиво сообщил он. — На работе просто… там… ф-фух, не важно.

— С Сандором всё в порядке? — её голос был обеспокоенным.

— Да! Я же вот чего! По поводу этого… — Пекло, это самый идиотский разговор, который он когда-либо вёл! — Как я уже сказал, произошла какая-то ошибка. Недоразумение.

— Сандор ведь не ваш сын, так?

— Нет. Сандор… Ну, то есть, это я. Я и есть Сандор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Имеется в виду кавер-версия 1995-го года: Smokie & Roy Chubby Brown «Living next door to Alice» (Alice? Who the fuck is Alice?) https://youtu.be/zw08Py5nz1w  
> [2] Вторая строфа в припеве начинается словами:  
> Twenty four years, just waitin' for a chance…


	3. Кто такая «Леди».

  
Девушка молчала несколько долгих мгновений.

— Эй… как вас… Санса? Вы здесь?

Она, наконец, вышла из ступора и выдохнула:

— О боги…

«Ничего страшного, в конце концов, это было мило, спасибо, всего доброго». Что-то в таком роде собирался сказать ей Сандор. Но девушка вдруг запричитала:

— Как глупо… я ведь даже не задумалась, что это может быть старая запись, вы можете представить? Простите меня. Вечно я так: сначала делаю, потом думаю… рвусь куда-то… Неловко-то как… Леди, отстань!

Это было слишком. Он чересчур устал и выпил больше положенного, и щебетанье этой девицы в трубке звенело тысячей наковален в его голове.

— Пекло, остановитесь! — не очень-то вежливо прорычал он. — Вы всегда столько болтаете?

Девушка помолчала, а потом сухо извинилась:

— Да, пожалуй. Иногда меня заносит. Извините. Спасибо, что всё объяснили, у меня это из головы не выходило. Спокойной ночи.

И отключилась.

Клиган обескураженно посмотрел на трубку. В смысле — «спокойной ночи»? То есть — вот так просто? Взяла и отключилась? Он не понял. Сандор снова набрал её номер. Что значит — «не выходило из головы»? Леди ещё какая-то… Ответом ему послужили длинные гудки. Обиделась что ли? Да и хрен с ней. Сандор вернул трубку на место, стянул с себя джемпер, и как был — в джинсах рухнул на кровать.

Всю ночь он вертелся в водовороте из хохота Григора и капель дождя, стекающих по стёклам телефонной будки, вокруг которой застыли Семеро. Боги смотрели на него с укоризной. Отец качал головой, Старица щурила подслеповатые глаза и светила ему в лицо фонарём, отчего мир кружился в огнях стробоскопов. Дева, обиженно надув губки, отворачивалась. Можно подумать, он посягнул на её девичество!

Утро встретило его гулом в голове, привкусом вчерашнего алкоголя и ощущением недосказанности. Приняв ледяной душ и влив в себя ведро эспрессо, Сандор почувствовал себя вполне сносно для того, чтобы выйти из дома. До работы было около получаса ходьбы, но он решил перед этим заскочить в одно место.

Красная телефонная будка была там же, где и двадцать три года назад. Сандор зашёл внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь. Ему пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не задеть головой потолок, но всё равно на какое-то мгновение он ощутил себя вновь маленьким мальчиком. Он сразу же нашёл свои каракули на стене, хоть фломастер почти истёрся. И как эта девушка сумела рассмотреть его телефон? И что именно не выходило у неё из головы? Кто, ко всем чертям, такая «леди»? В голове Сандора роились вопросы, на которые он вряд ли получит ответы. Он и не уверен был, что хочет их получить.

Джендри скучал за своим столом. С назначением на пост директора полицейского управления Барристана Селми, бывшего военного, человека безупречной репутации, столичные уголовники как-то притихли, и полиции оставалось гоняться за нарушителями скорости да магазинными воришками. Не то чтобы Клигану не хватало всей этой криминальной романтики, но когда-то будни полицейского представлялись ему совсем по-другому.

— Что у нас интересного? — спросил он Джендри после короткого рукопожатия.

— Почти ничего. Вандалы снова разукрасили здание у Холма Висеньи.

_«Ну, хоть какое-то развлечение»_.

— Опять «Пересмешник»? Что на этот раз?

— Голый Бейлиш с перерезанным горлом. И на этот раз выбили стёкла.

Джендри выложил на стол фотографии с места преступления. Граффити на стене здания, где размещалось страховое агентство, впечатляло как размерами, так и исполнением. Выглядело очень натуралистично.

— Камеры во всём районе заляпаны зелёной краской, так что никаких следов, — посетовал Уотерс.

Сандор почесал подбородок. Похоже на проделки малолеток: с завидным постоянством хулиганы уничтожали окна в здании, прокалывали шины на машине Петира Бейлиша, изображали его на стенах здания в самом неприглядном виде… И так — весь последний год. Детский сад, да и только. Собственно, полиции толком нечего будет предъявить злоумышленникам, даже если те будут пойманы. Мелкое хулиганство? Порча имущества? Да ну, чушь какая… Но почему именно «Пересмешник»?

День прошёл в бессмысленном перекладывании бумажек с места на место и праздной болтовне. Джендри со смехом рассказал, как вчера в соседнем районе была совершена попытка ограбления химчистки. Грабителя смогла задержать уборщица, которая в момент нападения находилась в кладовке. Когда его привезли в участок и спросили, почему он грабил именно химчистку и именно эту, он пояснил: «Я очень долго наблюдал за этой химчисткой. Я знаю, что у них просто бешеный оборот: автомобиль инкассаторов приезжает к ним за выручкой два раза в день!» В его словах могла бы быть логика, только вот инкассаторы приезжали туда каждое утро, чтобы сдать униформу своих сотрудников для стирки и химчистки, а вечером возвращались за ней.

Около девяти, когда они уже собирались выходить, к ним в кабинет заглянул Подрик, молоденький оперативный дежурный.

— Что там, Под?

— Да опять шум в квартире на улице Сестёр. Какая-то парочка. Соседи заявили.

Джендри потёр ладонями лицо, взъерошил волосы. Выглядел он не очень-то бодро.

— Я заеду, — лениво отозвался Сандор. — Мне всё равно по дороге. Иди, отдыхай.

Адрес был ему смутно знаком — пару месяцев назад по этому адресу уже был подобный вызов. Тогда на место выехал кто-то из его напарников — кажется, это был Бронн. По его словам, это была самая рядовая бытовая ссора каких-то разругавшихся влюблённых. Ничего, что заслуживало бы внимания.

Клиган поднялся на третий этаж, где без труда нашёл нужную квартиру. «С. Старк / М. Ройс» — гласила табличка на двери прямо напротив лестницы. Сообщение касалось мисс Старк.

— Мисс Старк, открывайте, полиция! — пробарабанил он в дверь.

За дверью послышалось копошение, а спустя минуту ему открыла насмерть перепуганная девушка, которая, однако, всячески храбрилась, пытаясь скрыть своё состояние. Сандор окинул её взглядом с головы до ног. Вроде цела. Никаких видимых повреждений, вполне вероятно, что заявивший слегка драматизировал.

— Детектив Клиган, — устало представился он. — Вы в порядке, мисс? Ваши соседи сообщили о звуках борьбы.

Девушка тряхнула головой так отчаянно, что пучок, собранный на затылке, растрепался, выпустив на спину несколько прядей. И тем самым неосознанно подтвердила, что сосед не преувеличивал.

— У меня всё хорошо, — залопотала она, сжимая кулачком ворот футболки. — Наверняка, это Варис… вечно он… ему показалось.

Сандор молча стоял в дверях. Голос девушки что-то всколыхнул в его сознании, но он тут же отогнал от себя эту мысль — мало ли похожих голосов в мире. Щёки хозяйки квартиры медленно заливались краской.

— Уверен, так и есть. Показалось. И всё же, я должен убедиться. Вы позволите?

Не дожидаясь её разрешения, он толкнул дверь и вошёл в гостиную.

— Я видел на двери две фамилии. Вы одна живёте? — задавал он дежурные вопросы, прохаживаясь по квартире. Следов разрушения не наблюдалось. По всей видимости, нападавший, кто бы он ни был, вёл себя крайне аккуратно.

— Нет, с соседкой… Её сейчас нет дома.

— Так что же произошло?

— Правда, ничего особого. Мой бывший парень… Мы расстались несколько месяцев назад, но он всё ещё меня любит и пытается вернуть…

Девушка нерешительно топталась за его спиной, отставая всего на шаг. Сандор резко остановился, развернулся к ней и вдруг взял её за руку, которой она прижимала футболку к груди.

— Посмотрите на меня, мисс, — почти вкрадчиво попросил он, нажимая на запястье.

Она, помимо воли, ослабила хватку, отпуская злосчастный ворот и открывая взору шею, на которой наливались красным следы мужских пальцев.

— Любит, а? Так я и думал, — покачал головой Сандор. — Вы уверены, что именно так выглядит «ничего особого»? Не хотите сделать заявление?

Девушка покраснела ещё больше и опустила глаза в пол.

— Он немного перенервничал… — еле слышно произнесла она и попыталась высвободить руку. — Ничего серьёзного. Просто он не может смириться.

— Два месяца назад он ведь тоже немного перенервничал? — Клиган навис над этой несчастной, сверля её взглядом. — Как часто это повторяется?

Она упрямо молчала, покусывая губы. Красивые губы, надо сказать — тёмно-розовые, пухлые, с чётко очерченной извилистой линией верхней губы. Не будь она так по-идиотски перепугана, он счёл бы её красавицей. Клиган усилием воли оторвал взгляд от её лица и раздосадовано отпустил её руку. Та безвольно упала вдоль тела девушки.

Сандор развернулся к выходу, но задержался ещё на мгновение.

— Я не смогу вам помочь, мисс Старк, если вы сами этого не хотите.

— Я же сказала — со мной всё в порядке, мистер…

— Клиган, — напомнил он. — Экстренная служба — «9-1-1». Уверен, вам это ещё пригодится.

Сандор быстро сбежал по лестнице, и уже миновав второй этаж, услышал щелчок закрывшейся двери.

— Сэр полицейский! — раздался за спиной громкий шёпот.

Сандор поднял голову. Из квартиры на втором этаже, аккурат под квартирой мисс Старк, в лестничный пролёт выглядывала круглая как бильярдный шар и такая же гладкая голова. Судя по табличке на двери, это и был тот самый Варис, о котором упомянула мисс Старк.

— Можно вас на два слова?.. Это я вам звонил.

Глаза мужчины обеспокоенно бегали. Он бросил взгляд наверх и прочистил горло. Сандор вернулся на второй этаж.

— Как она? — участливо спросил Варис.

— Почему бы вам самому у неё не спросить? — буркнул Клиган.

Он был зол. На Вариса этого — за его чрезмерную бдительность. На мисс Старк — ну что за дура! Не исключено, что в следующий раз он приедет сюда забирать её труп, только винить в этом, кроме неё самой, будет некого. На её бывшего — он мог представить себе этот тип мужчин, которые самоутверждаются за счёт унижения других. На себя — за то, что и хотел бы ей помочь, да только вышло, как всегда, коряво. Вряд ли кто-нибудь в этом мире с радостью примет помощь от рычащего двухметрового мужика с изуродованной мордой.

Варис тем временем распахнул дверь и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Вы не могли бы?.. Всего на пару минут.

Сандор с тяжёлым вздохом проследовал в квартиру.

— Могу я предложить вам что-то выпить? — Хозяин в мягких домашних туфлях засеменил на кухню и приоткрыл дверцу небольшого бара.

Клиган отмахнулся.

— Я пока ещё на дежурстве. Давайте к делу.

Варис указал на два кресла возле журнального столика. Он немного помялся, вероятно, не зная, с чего начать, но, встретившись с взглядом Клигана, забормотал:

— Понимаете… мисс Старк такая мягкосердечная… Она всегда боится навредить кому-то… Думает, само собой образуется. Полагаю, она вам ничего так и не рассказала? — Он посмотрел на Клигана. Тому оставалось только отрицательно качнуть головой. Варис сцепил руки в замок и принялся рассказывать, заламывая пальцы: — Этот Джоффри, он настоящий садист. Бедная девочка и так столько выстрадала. Пока были живы её родители, он ещё как-то сдерживал себя, их отцы дружили… но полтора года назад чета Старков погибла в авиакатастрофе — вы ведь помните падение самолёта из Эссоса?

Разумеется, Сандор помнил — это была одна из самых страшных авиакатастроф в Вестеросе за последние десятилетия. Погибло около двухсот человек, включая экипаж. Значит, родители этой девушки были на том злополучном борту. Что ж, жаль её. Но это всё ещё не оправдывает того, что она замалчивает насилие со стороны бывшего дружка.

— Она всё же нашла в себе силы и разорвала эти отношения, — продолжал Варис, — но он время от времени возвращается и терроризирует её. Я ведь уже обращался в полицию, но тот, который приходил до вас, не отнёсся серьёзно к происходящему. — Варис сложил пухлые руки на пухлом животе и презрительно скривил пухлые губы: — Неприятный тип, надо сказать. Чернявый такой, глаза хитрющие!..

Точно, Бронн. Но что он мог поделать? Скорее всего, и в тот раз девчонка утверждала, что «всё в порядке»!

— Я знал Неда, её отца, поэтому чувствую себя в некоторой степени ответственным… Жаль только, что Санса отказывается от любой поддержки…

Сандору показалось, что где-то рядом ударил колокол. Мужчина перед ним продолжал что-то говорить, но Клиган видел только, как шевелятся его губы. Только спустя несколько секунд он понял, что это стучит у него в висках. Санса… Вот, значит, как… Не зря ему показался знакомым её голос.

— …как вы считаете, сэр? — вдруг воззрился на него Варис.

Сандор бездумно кивнул. Варис просиял.

— Когда вы начнёте?

— Эй, подождите… о чём это вы? — Клиган вытаращился на собеседника. Кажется, он только что согласился на что-то, на что соглашаться не должен был ни при каких обстоятельствах. Варис же выглядел окрылённым.

— Я говорю, если бы наша доблестная полиция могла бы обеспечить защиту бедной девушки, это было бы великолепно. Ведь вы призваны защищать слабых, не правда ли?

— По-моему, вы пересмотрели детективных сериалов, сэр. Полицейское управление на это не пойдёт.

— Но ведь вы сами только что дали согласие! — Варис в изумлении вскинул еле видные брови и всплеснул руками.

_«Давай, выкручивайся, Клиган, в следующий раз будешь внимательно слушать, под чем подписываешься»_.

— Я… Наш участок совсем недалеко отсюда. В случае чего — можете звонить мне напрямую.

***

— Добрый вечер.

— Сандор?

Почему-то тот факт, что она стала узнавать его голос, был ему приятен. Он бросил взгляд на часы — без четверти одиннадцать, не самое лучшее время для звонков, но ведь она ответила! Сандор и сам не смог бы себе объяснить, зачем звонит ей сейчас. Просто рука сама потянулась к кнопке «повторный вызов». Просто её номер был последним, на который он вчера звонил. Просто вчерашний разговор как-то нехорошо закончился.

— Я, кажется, опять поздно…

— Ничего, мне всё равно не спится. У вас всё хорошо?

Удивительная вещь — всего каких-нибудь пару часов назад её душил бывший дружок, а она интересуется его делами.

— Спасибо, всё нормально. А у вас?

— Всё в порядке.

Её голос звучал настолько убедительно беззаботно, что он мог бы ей поверить. Если бы не знал наверняка, что дела у неё не в порядке.

— Я, наверное, должен извиниться за вчерашнее…

Девушка тихо рассмеялась. Сандор попытался представить, как она выглядит смеющейся. Воображение рисовало ему нечто совершенно очаровательное. За те несколько минут, что он находился в её квартире, он мало что сумел разглядеть, но не мог не отметить больших голубых глаз и самых манящих на свете губ, которые ему доводилось видеть. У неё должна быть красивая улыбка.

— Глупости, ничего вы не должны. Я ведь сама знаю, что порой бываю просто невыносимо болтливой.

— Ну да, вроде пташек с Летних островов. Знаете, такие, хорошенькие говорливые пичужки… Просто вчера я был не в состоянии оценить…

Девушка фыркнула и расхохоталась уже в голос. Клиган мысленно похвалил себя — смех притупляет боль, может, эта пустая болтовня заставит её забыть о произошедшем?

— Вам было очень плохо в тот день?

— Что? — Внезапный вопрос поставил его в тупик. Разумеется, он понял, о чём идёт речь, но на всякий случай решил переспросить.

— В тот день, когда вы оставили сообщение в телефонной будке…

Нет, он не был готов говорить об этом. Слишком много лет он хоронил внутри себя эту боль. Щепетильно, камешек за камешком, выстраивая над ней надёжный склеп из ехидства, цинизма и ворчливости. Санса молчала, вероятно, ожидая ответа. Сандор отчаянно подбирал необидный, но однозначно отрицательный ответ.

— Вы вовсе не обязаны отвечать, — первой нарушила она молчание. — Может быть, как-нибудь в другой раз.

Сандор облегчённо выдохнул. «Как-нибудь в другой раз» — означает «никогда», разве нет? Значит, ему никогда не придётся отвечать на эти вопросы. Пожалуй, на этом можно было закончить разговор, но один вопрос сидел в его голове ещё со вчерашнего вечера.

— Вы вчера упомянули некую «леди»… Я просто… ну, просто любопытно. Кто это?

Санса снова рассмеялась, и на этот раз её смех был наполнен нежностью — так, как смеётся мать, рассказывая о проделках своего чада.

Разговор о собаках затянулся почти до полуночи. Санса действительно любила поговорить, но Клиган с удивлением отметил про себя, что ему нравится её слушать. Более того, в какой-то момент он обнаружил, что забрался с ногами на подоконник и давясь смехом, рассказывает о похождениях Неведомого. За окном только-только закончился дождь. Весна будто замерла на пороге и всё никак не решалась войти в столицу. Днём солнце щедро согревало промёрзшие за несколько месяцев улицы, на ветвях деревьев уже вовсю проблёскивали свежие почки, но вечера стояли холодные.

— Вы позвоните мне ещё?

Сандор сглотнул. Не то чтобы он считал себя болваном, с которым и поговорить-то не о чем, но и приятным собеседником себя не назвал бы. Она хочет, чтобы он ей позвонил?

— Да… пожалуй, — неуверенно пробормотал он. — Если хотите, конечно.

— Я бы хотела.

Он больше угадал, чем услышал ответ, её голос стал совсем тихим, но другие звуки больше не имели значения, они просто умерли. Так, будто она находилась сейчас рядом с ним и шептала ему прямо в ухо. Сандору даже почудилось, что он чувствует дразнящее дыхание на своей коже. Он приложил ладонь к окну, покрытому испариной от недавно прошедшего дождя, отчего на стекле вокруг ладони образовался дымчатый след.

— Значит, позвоню. Я обязательно позвоню.

— Я буду ждать. Спокойной ночи, Сандор.

— Спокойной ночи, Санса.

***

Санса отошла от окна и забралась в успевшую остыть постель. На месте, где её ладонь только что касалась влажного от дождя стекла, таял дымчатый след.  



	4. 4. Прогулки по столице.

   
Этой ночью Джоффри снова явился к ней. Как это часто бывало с ним в последнее время, он был пьян. Его губы, казавшиеся Сансе когда-то такими красивыми, сейчас кривились в высокомерной ухмылке и напоминали растревоженных змей. Не прекращая ухмыляться, Джоффри протянул руку и сжал пальцы на её горле. Санса попыталась избавиться от захвата, но её собственные руки не слушались. Леди возбуждённо скакала вокруг них и нетерпеливо лаяла. Воздуха становилось всё меньше и меньше, и вот уже она бесполезно открывает рот, будто рыба на прилавке торговца. Зелёные глаза Джоффри сузились в щелочки и жгли холодным огнём. Он что-то беззвучно шептал, но слов было не разобрать. Санса зажмурилась, только бы не видеть его мерзкое лицо.

«Посмотрите на меня, мисс» — услышала она голос откуда-то сверху.

Над ней возвышалась фигура того полицейского, который пришёл к ней по звонку Вариса. В том, что полицию вызвал именно Варис, сомневаться не приходилось. Старый приятель родителей почему-то вбил себе в голову, что после их гибели непременно должен взять на себя ответственность за сестёр Старк. Жил он совершенно один, ни жены, ни детей у него не было, и вероятно, таким образом он компенсировал своё одиночество.

«Детектив Клиган», — тем временем напомнил ей полицейский.

Теперь в его взгляде не было того холодного раздражения, которое она отметила вчера вечером. Напротив, он смотрел с сочувствием и заботой. Санса сделала ещё одну отчаянную попытку глотнуть воздуха, и внезапно всё закончилось. Дышать стало легко, а полумрак её гостиной сменился солнечным светом.

«Я обязательно позвоню», — зачем-то пообещал ей детектив Клиган и растворился в лучах солнца, пробившихся сквозь занавеску.

Санса окончательно открыла глаза и упёрлась взглядом в морду Леди. Собака внимательно разглядывала хозяйку, вальяжно растянувшись на её животе поверх одеяла и положив передние лапы на грудь Сансы. Теперь понятно, почему во сне она задыхалась. Санса попыталась согнать Леди с постели, но не смогла пошевелить руками — разумеется, та напрочь отлежала их. Пришлось через силу несколько раз сжать и разжать кулаки, чтобы вернуть чувствительность в пальцах. Леди просительно наклонила голову и тявкнула, напоминая, что её следует вывести гулять.

Пока Леди беззаботно носилась по площадке со своими четвероногими товарками, Санса неторопливо пила кофе, купленный в небольшом киоске при входе в парк. 

Что, собственно, заставляло её всё это время безмолвно терпеть выходки Джоффри? Их родители дружили, они знакомы чуть ли не с рождения, когда-то он казался ей прекрасным принцем, сошедшим со страниц книжки, и в детстве это действительно был очаровательный мальчик, в которого Санса была влюблена. Их союз был делом настолько же предсказуемым, как солнце посреди июля. Но по мере их взросления Джофф становился резким, нетерпимым, грубым. Их свидания со временем стали сводиться к обсуждению и осуждению внешности и умственных способностей Сансы. После гибели четы Старков Джоффри стал настаивать на том, что им следует пожениться как можно быстрее. Сансу эта поспешность настораживала и отталкивала: в конце концов, она только что похоронила отца и мать и рассчитывала хотя бы на понимание с его стороны. Кроме того, она-то не собиралась выходить за него сейчас. Она вообще не собиралась замуж посреди третьего курса. Да, этого брака ждали родители, друзья и, похоже, они сами. Но у Сансы были планы на свою жизнь, которые Джоффа не очень-то интересовали.

А несколько месяцев назад неизвестный доброжелатель прислал ей фотографии Джоффа с шикарной шатенкой на фоне горного пейзажа. Это случилось как раз тогда, когда он якобы поехал в командировку со своим отцом. В дополнение, в тот же вечер Санса случайно встретила его родителей в торговом центре. Хвала Богам, Джоффри хватило совести не отрицать очевидное. Она стала слишком скучной для него, так он сказал. И всё же, время от времени он напивался в стельку, заявлялся к ней домой и устраивал скандалы.

«Я не смогу вам помочь, мисс Старк, если вы сами этого не хотите» — вспомнила она голос детектива.

Поначалу она потеряла дар речи, увидев его: огромного роста, с обезображенным лицом и грубым голосом. Но на самом деле её ошеломила не его внешность, а какое-то гадливое недоумение в глазах. Брезгливость. Его взгляд, а ещё досада, с которой он отпустил её руку, заставили Сансу почувствовать, насколько жалкой она стала. Сейчас, сидя на скамейке в парке, она понимала: он пришёл, чтобы помочь ей. Ведь он прав, так дальше продолжаться не может. Чувствуя свою безнаказанность, Джоффри стал переходить все мыслимые границы. Вчера даже пытался душить её, и это могло закончиться неизвестно чем, если бы Варис не начал колотить в дверь. В следующий раз она сама вызовет полицию, сразу, как Джофф появится на пороге. 

Телефонный разговор с Сандором помог ей отвлечься от пережитого. Ей так необходимо было с кем-то поговорить, а Ранда в последнее время настолько занята предсвадебными хлопотами, что они почти не имели возможности пообщаться. Вот и вчера её телефон был отключён. И, будто услышав желание Сансы, он позвонил! Кажется, вопрос о прошлом был ему неприятен, но Санса была достаточно тактичной девушкой, чтобы задавать его повторно. В конце концов, она ему совершенно чужая и не имеет права лезть в его жизнь. Ну и, кроме того, нашлась нейтральная тема, которая подходила обоим: собаки. У Сандора был низкий с хрипотцой голос, а когда Сансе удалось-таки его разговорить, выяснилось, что у него раскатистый заразительный смех. Это было странно и волнующе одновременно — болтать с человеком, которого совершенно не знаешь, и который не имеет представления о тебе. Санса допила свой кофе с мыслью о том, что ей очень хочется услышать его голос снова. Ведь он обещал, а обещания надо выполнять, разве нет?

***

— Я была ужасным ребёнком, — щебетал телефон Сандора голосом Сансы, пока он пробирался сквозь пробку в сторону работы.  
   
Сандор в который раз задался вопросом, зачем перезвонил ей на следующий день. Просто он обещал, а обещания надо выполнять, разве нет? В тот раз разговор как-то не клеился, они ограничились от силы пятью предложениями. Но наутро Санса позвонила ему сама. Она как раз ехала в университет, а он — на работу. И как-то незаметно, день за днём это переросло в некий ритуал. Положа руку на сердце, их разговоры с большой натяжкой можно было назвать диалогом. Говорила, в основном, Санса. Он же поддакивал, иногда переспрашивал.  
   
Всю первую неделю он слушал её вполуха, просто наслаждаясь звуками её голоса. Это было странно и волнующе одновременно — болтать с девушкой, будто они старые знакомые. Будто они _друзья_. В какие-то моменты ему даже казалось, что они знакомы всю жизнь. Часть разговора порой просто-напросто проходила мимо ушей Сандора, потому что преимущественно он был занят тем, что представлял, как бы выглядела Санса, если бы, например, они сидели где-нибудь в кафе на набережной. Он дорисовывал ей черты, которые не успел рассмотреть тогда: видел её смеющейся, удивлённой, сосредоточенной… Пустые фантазии, говорил он себе. Но ведь мечтать не запрещено?

И вот однажды утром звонка не произошло. К десяти утра Сандор запаниковал. До самого обеда он дёргался, как на иголках. Он даже несколько раз перезагрузил телефон, подозревая, что тот неисправен, поэтому Санса не может дозвониться. Потом несколько раз позвонил себе из кабинета со стационарного телефона, чтобы убедиться, что мобильный всё-таки исправен. Воображение услужливо подкинуло ему сцену из «Психо», где на белокафельном полу своей ванной в луже крови распростёрлась Санса. После очередной проверки телефона она уже лежала в коридоре своей квартиры, задушенная собственным чулком. Или галстуком своего бывшего, хотя кто в наши дни носит галстуки? Надо было хотя бы взять номер телефона Вариса, распекал он себя. Когда отчаяние достигло верхнего предела, и Сандор уже собрался ехать на улицу Сестёр вывозить хладный труп Сансы Старк, телефон квакнул новым сообщением.

«Доброе утро! Сдала! Теперь я бакалавр!»  
   
Экзамен. Конечно же, она накануне говорила, что у неё утром экзамен. Она несколько раз об этом сказала, только вот Клиган не услышал этого, потому что как раз весь вечер отчаянно вспоминал — есть у неё веснушки, или нет? Скрипнув от злости на самого себя зубами, он отправил ей букетик и палец вверх. После утренних треволнений, он был бы просто не в состоянии что-то из себя выдавить. Словом, с тех пор он стал прислушиваться к её щебету куда с большим вниманием.  
   
Он попытался представить себе ужасную девочку с голубыми распахнутыми глазами и пухлыми губками. Получившееся всё никак не желало становиться ужасным.  
   
— Что? Ты была сорванцом?  
   
Санса привычно хихикнула. Очевидно, у богов извращённое чувство юмора, раз угрюмому Сандору Клигану удавалось кого-либо смешить. Осознание этого приятно щекотало его самолюбие.  
   
— Совсем наоборот. Я была заучкой. Пока все нормальные дети гоняли на улице, я училась. Мне и вспомнить-то из детства почти нечего. Мама всё время твердила, что учёба — это важно, и я так боялась её разочаровать…  
   
Кажется, за этот месяц он успел узнать о ней всё. Она родилась на Севере, в столицу приехала, когда её отец получил выгодное предложение от мэрии Королевской Гавани. Учится в столичном университете на педагогическом. Ещё у неё есть собака Леди и подруга Миранда, с которой они вместе снимают квартиру. Он даже успел узнать, что подготовка к свадьбе — чертовски хлопотное дело.   
   
Сандор же… Пока оставался никем. Признаться ей, что он — тот самый полицейский, который ворвался в её квартиру поздним вечером и пытался зачем-то запугать, он так и не отважился. Знала о нём Санса совсем немного: родился в столице, а учился — в Речных Землях. Где учился и кем работает, оставалось тайной. К чести Сансы, после их первого разговора она не задавала ему личных вопросов. Порой ему даже хотелось, чтобы она начала их задавать.

— Ну вот, и меня даже прозвали «морковкой», — продолжала болтать Санса.  
   
Сандор фыркнул. Она была забавной, и Сандор даже стал про себя называть её «пташкой». За беззаботный щебет, которым с недавнего времени наполнились его дни.  
   
— Это ещё почему?  
   
— Ну… я рыжая. Сейчас, конечно, немного потемнее, но в детстве это был самый настоящий морковный цвет.  
   
Рыжая? Ему показалось, что у неё каштановые волосы. Хотя в полумраке её гостиной это могло только показаться. Пожалуй, да, тёмно-рыжая.  
   
— Где ты сейчас едешь?  
   
— Еду — не то слово. Ползу в пробке. На углу Ткацкой и Стальной.  
   
— А, это там, где кусок жёлтой брусчатки?  
   
Сандор не был уверен, поэтому выглянул из окна. В самом деле, кусок проезжей части прямо перед его машиной был выложен жёлтым камнем. После своего возвращения в Королевскую Гавань он ездил этой дорогой почти пятнадцать лет, но никогда не обращал на него внимания.  
   
— Точно!  
   
— Знаешь, почему жёлтый?  
   
Это была ещё одна часть их утреннего ритуала — Санса рассказывала ему о столице, и он узнавал город заново. Она любила Королевскую Гавань и знала о каждом её уголке множество историй, легенд и городских баек.  
   
— Не-а… Его покрасили?  
   
Фырканье со смешком.  
   
— Нет, двести лет назад, когда Королевскую Гавань только-только начали застраивать, разумеется, встал вопрос о дорогах. И вот этот камень — клинкер — должен был покрыть дороги столицы. Он недорогой, плотный, гладкий и очень прочный. Представляешь, этот город мог бы быть весь жёлтым!  
   
— И почему не стал?  
   
— Оказалось, что клинкер очень скользкий, у лошадей ноги разъезжались после дождя. Его даже в народе прозвали «мыльным камнем». А учитывая количество осадков, которые здесь выпадают, и вечную сырость… Короче, этот экспериментальный кусочек так и остался жёлтым, а остальное замостили обычным булыжником[1]. А статую Бейлора Благословенного с люка видел[2]?   
===============  
[1] Описана совершенно реальная история совершенно реального города. Жёлтая брусчатка в самом его сердце существует до сих пор.   
http://slovo.odessa.ua/news/9378-i-sho-eto-za-zheltyy-bulyzhnik-ya-izvinyayus-bruschatka-foto.html  
[2] Ещё один привет прекрасному городу и его главной достопримечательности 😜  
https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/ru/3/32/Look_at_Duke_from_hatch.JPG

***

Джендри пребывал в перманентном состоянии изумления. На месте его хмурого, вечно ворчащего напарника в отделении появился какой-то совершенно незнакомый тип. Подтянутый. Гладко выбритый. Который приветливо здоровался. Шутил. Искал в интернете какую-то чепуху вроде: «на какой улице Королевской Гавани справа лежат, слева сидят, посередине — висят» и другие городские байки.  
   
Сегодня с утра вдруг поинтересовался:  
   
— Уотерс, ты же местный?  
   
Джендри внутренне подготовил себя к очередной порции странных вопросов. В каком-то смысле, Сандор тоже был местным. Ну и что с того, что в детстве его отправили куда-то в Речные земли? Родился-то он здесь…  
   
— В смысле? — осторожно уточнил он.  
   
— В смысле — ты же здесь вырос? В столице?  
   
— Ну?  
   
— Зачем на Бейлора смотреть с люка?  
   
Джендри икнул. Шутка, старая как сама Королевская Гавань. Всем туристам рано или поздно её рассказывали. Зачем это вдруг понадобилось Клигану? В клуб краеведов записался, что ли? На всякий случай, Джендри решил уйти от ответа.  
   
— Так просто не опишешь. Тут смотреть надо! — многозначительно ответствовал он.  
   
И Клиган в обед поехал смотреть. Вернулся с дурацкой улыбкой на лице и загадочным взглядом. Впрочем, эта улыбка и этот взгляд не покидали лица обновлённого Клигана вот уже несколько недель. Джендри только оставалось гадать, что послужило причиной этих странных перемен. Не мог же Сандор завести себе женщину?! Кто угодно, только не он. Единственной женщиной, которую он принимал за человека, была Бриенна Тарт из отдела наркотиков. Но она, вроде как, и не женщина вовсе… Джендри снова подозрительно покосился на напарника. Сандор как раз застыл у автомата с кофе и наблюдал, как чёрная тягучая жидкость с журчанием льётся в картонный стаканчик. Мечтательная улыбка совершенно не сочеталась с внешностью старшего детектива и делала его и без того не самое привлекательное лицо похожим на оскал. Они всё так же ходили выпить пива после работы, Клиган не брал дополнительных выходных, только лишь особое внимание стал уделять телефону. Смутная догадка промелькнула в голове Джендри, но его размышления были прерваны появлением запыхавшегося Подрика на пороге кабинета.

— Там… это самое… к вам посетитель! — прошипел он, округлив глаза.

Сразу за ним в кабинет ввалился здоровенный детина со шрамом на щеке — три тонкие полоски, будто ревнивая любовница пыталась выцарапать ему глаза, да только не достала выше скулы. Одной рукой он за шкирку втянул внутрь двух мальчишек, один из которых был тощим и взъерошенным, как воробей, а второй, напротив — пухлым, как сдобный пирожок. Обоим едва исполнилось шестнадцать. Оба насмерть перепуганы. Следом за этой странной процессией в кабинет вплыл невысокий мужчина в идеальном костюме и туфлях крокодиловой кожи, и,  приподняв идеальную бровь, воззрился на троицу копов.

Уотерс невольно выпрямился в своём кресле. Клиган возвышался за его спиной, хмуро помешивая кофе. Подрик слился со стеной и бочком стал пробираться в сторону детективов Уотерса и Клигана. Верзила тем временем отпустил мальчишек и пододвинул к своему боссу стул.

— Благодарю, Осни.

Гость сел прямо напротив них, тепло улыбнулся и обвёл всех троих взглядом, от которого у Джендри по спине пробежал холодок. Ему приходилось видеть фальшивые улыбки при равнодушном взгляде, но такого несоответствия он ещё не встречал. 

— Вы кто? И это — кто? — первым подал голос Клиган, отпив глоток своего кофе. — И почему вламываетесь в участок?

Лицо гостя полнилось снисходительным презрением.

— Петир Бейлиш. Тот самый, которому вандалы разрушают жизнь. 

Джендри мысленно примерил на мужчину порез на горле и еле сдержал смешок: граффити на здании действительно было выполнено мастерски.

Тот, кого назвали Осни, тем временем снова сгрёб обоих мальчишек пятернёй за шиворот и подтолкнул к столу. Худощавый паренек шумно потянул носом.

— Так вот, я задаюсь вопросом, — продолжил Бейлиш, — зачем мне платить налоги, если моя личная охрана справляется куда лучше хвалёной полиции?

***

Дюжина яиц, пара пачек спагетти и упаковка стейков уже болтались на дне корзины. Сандор медленно прогуливался по рядам супермаркета, прокручивая в памяти полки холодильника. Ещё нужно будет заскочить за сыром и беконом, и за кормом Неведомому. У стеллажа с соусами он подумал мгновение и добавил к покупкам соус чимичурри[3].

В этой истории с пойманными сегодня вандалами что-то не клеилось. Да, по словам Бейлиша, их поймали как раз в тот момент, когда Ломми — тот, мелкий — замазывал зелёной краской камеры на стоянке «Пересмешника». Плохо затёртые следы краски на руках злоумышленника красноречиво подтверждали это. Ни один из мальчишек не отрицал содеянного и оба сразу согласились написать явку с повинной. Но Бейлиша это не устроило. Он требовал наказать их по всей строгости, угрожая задействовать свои связи где-то «на самом верху», и что всё это дойдёт «куда следует». Клиган не стал разбирать, куда именно дойдёт всё это, а на полном серьёзе предложил присудить им по двадцать лет расстрела без права переписки. А как ещё можно наказать мальчишек за проколотые шины, разрисованные стены и битые стёкла? Шутка пришлась по душе почему-то только Джендри с Подриком. Бейлишу с его мордоворотом как-то не очень. Пацаны тоже не оценили юмора, настолько они были перепуганы. Сошлись на том, что ночь они проведут в обезьяннике. 

_Пиво и колбаски к нему._ Сандор направился в отдел алкоголя. 

Дело складывалось ровно до того момента, пока задержанные не начали карябать чистосердечные признания. С первых написанных ими каракулей стало понятно, что ни один, ни второй не могли бы изобразить то, что было нарисовано на стене «Пересмешника». Максимум, кривой порез на шее Бейлиша, вот на что хватило бы суммарного художественного таланта их обоих. Чтобы проверить свою догадку, Клиган предложил им нарисовать портреты Джендри и Пода. Мальчишки, потупив глаза, отказались. Клялись, что никакого «третьего» в их банде нет, равно как и «четвёртого» или «пятого». Рисовали они вдвоём, а всё остальное — это домыслы и безосновательные подозрения. Именно так, прямо глядя в глаза, заявил ему пухлый, которого Ломми называл Пирожком. В эту басню даже Подрик не поверил: очевидно, что рисовал кто-то ещё, о ком мальчишки по неизвестным причинам решили умолчать. Но ничего: посидят, подумают до утра под надзором Джендри, его же дежурство. 

— И ещё мне надо будет в душ такую насадку, знаешь, с эффектом тропического ливня!.. — По соседнему ряду ходили такие же поздние покупатели, как и он.

Сандор любил делать покупки поздно вечером, когда супермаркет уже почти пуст, а кассиры, в предвкушении скорого ухода домой, пребывают в приподнятом настроении.

— Ранда, но это же не в супермаркете…

Он замер. 

— Ну, разумеется! Мы с Гарри поедем на следующей неделе в хозяйственный. Хочешь с нами?

— Посмотрим, не знаю, как получится.

Женские голоса то становились громче, то затихали прямо за соседним стеллажом — там, где находились колбаски, которые Сандор так любил. Какова была вероятность того, что прямо сейчас в этом же самом супермаркете делает покупки Санса? Нет-нет-нет, ему показалось. С другой стороны, она ведь живёт недалеко отсюда. На всякий случай, он помотал головой. 

— Знаешь что? — прозвучал уверенный женский голос из-за стеллажа, как раз на том уровне, где стоял он. — Мы тогда тебе тоже купим. Эту душевую пора обновить! Будет тебе от нас прощальный подарок!

— Кстати, о душе. Я за шампунем, мой заканчивается, — ответил знакомый до каждой интонации голос, а затем послышались лёгкие шаги в сторону предметов гигиены.

Сандор отступил назад. Этого просто не может и не должно случиться, продолжал он убеждать себя. Не бывает таких совпадений. 

— Са-анс! — послышалось в каком-то метре от него. — Возьми мне гель для душа заодно!

А, нет, бывают.  Похоже, придётся обойтись без колбасок. Он огляделся. В трёх проходах от него находился отдел кормов для животных, и он очень удачно располагался в некоторой изоляции от других отделов. Сандор стал пробираться туда, но застыл, заметив её у стеллажа с шампунями.

Ну, какая же она «морковка»? В свете ламп супермаркета её волосы отливали тысячей оттенков рыжего — от золотисто-солнечного до медно-бронзового. Она быстро выбрала шампунь и бросила его в корзину. Сандор поймал себя на мысли, что ему просто жизненно необходимо узнать, что это за запах. Санса, меж тем, остановилась у полки с гелями для душа.

— Ранда, тебе же лавандовый? — окликнула она свою подругу.

— Не-не-не! Гарри очень нравится аромат пачули! — мечтательно пропела откуда-то Ранда. — Пачули с этим… как его… — судя по звуку, она пощёлкала пальцами.

— С чимичурри… — отрифмовала Санса себе под нос, задумчиво водя пальцем по выставленным бутылочкам. 

Сандор невольно улыбнулся. Смешная. Потом опустил глаза на свою корзину и сглотнул. Слишком много совпадений. Не к добру это. Пора выбираться отсюда. В несколько шагов он достиг цели.

Совершенно некстати зажужжал телефон. Сандор, присев на корточки, уткнулся носом в мешки с кормами.

— Чего тебе, Джендри?

— Сандор, тут такое дело, объявился главарь этих мальчишек!

Уотерс был взбудоражен сверх всякой меры. Судя по шумам, издаваемым трубкой, он передвигал мебель и разбрасывал бумаги. Интересно, зачем.

— Джендри, ты можешь успокоиться? — прошипел Клиган в трубку. — Что ты там двигаешь? Мы можем вообще поговорить об этом в другой раз?

Краем уха Сандор прислушался к голосам Сансы и её подруги, которые приглушённо звучали где-то в районе замороженных овощей. От сидения на корточках ноги стали затекать. Да и прятаться при его-то габаритах было полным идиотизмом.

— Никакого другого раза! Ты даже не представить не можешь — главарём у них девушка! Девчонка совсем! Кто бы мог подумать! — Раздался такой грохот, будто Джендри перевернул шкаф. Сандор стиснул зубы, чтобы не разразиться отборной бранью. — Сама пришла, созналась. Совесть, говорит, не позволяет, чтобы невинные страдали. Говорит, это всё её затея, и пацанов она уболтала. Слушай, тут где-то была моя расчёска, ты не видел?

— Джендри, какая расчёска, ты бухой, что ли? — прорычал Клиган, забыв на мгновение, что он сейчас, в общем-то, находится в укрытии.

— Да не бухой, просто я как-то выгляжу не очень…

— Кому какое дело, как ты выглядишь?

—  _Мне_ какое дело! — обиделся тот. — На себя бы посмотрел! 

— Я-то тут причём? — остолбенел Сандор.

— При том! Я вообще тебя не узнаю в последнее время!

— Уотерс, я сейчас приеду и закопаю тебя, — очень спокойно пообещал Клиган. — Ты сам не можешь разобраться с этой хулиганкой и её помощниками?

— Да-да, могу!

Слишком поспешно ответил… Слишком радостно… Интересно, что там за девчонка, из-за которой Джендри переворачивает кабинет вверх дном.

— Она совершеннолетняя хоть? Права зачитал?

Джендри опять пошуршал чем-то.

— Права — да, конечно… э-э-э… Мисс Старк, девятнадцать лет… Да, совершеннолетняя, хочет поговорить сначала без протокола. Я, собственно, поэтому и звоню… Можно?

— Мисс — _что_?! — Сандор выпрямился в полный рост.

— Старк, а что?

— Ничего. Ничего пока не делай. Я еду.

Болтовня со стороны замороженных овощей стихла. Выдохнув, Сандор решился выйти из своего укрытия.  
   
— Добрый вечер, детектив Клиган.  
   
Развернувшись, Сандор чуть было не рухнул на пол, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд голубых глаз Сансы Старк.  
===============  
[3]Чимичурри — соус, состоящий из чеснока, зелени, чёрного перца, оливкового масла и уксуса. Может подаваться к готовому мясу, или использоваться в качестве маринада.


End file.
